


The Best Time To Wear A Striped Sweater Is All The Time

by 0KKULTiC



Category: VIXX
Genre: Also by Prussia, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Inspired by that tacky adorable sweater Wonshik was wearing during his Vlive, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Top Cha Hakyeon | N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Wonshik spent a bit too much time in the studio, and Hakyeon's not happy about it. He decides to show Wonshik just how unhappy he is about it by dragging him to the bedroom and ruining his beloved sweater.





	The Best Time To Wear A Striped Sweater Is All The Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrussiaSheiala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/gifts).



> // This work isn't beta'd, so it'll probably contain all kinds of errors. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Prussia~!

Wonshik yawns, lumbering past the threshold of his dorm entrance. He pads cautiously, tiptoeing over the mountain of sneakers that nobody bothers to put away properly. It's relatively quiet and dark, which disturbs the rapper. What time is it? One in the morning? Maybe two?

 

Or four.

 

His phone definitely says four in the morning. Woops. He wonders where the heck he went wrong - he'd promised Taekwoon he'd be home by midnight. Which is two in what the group calls "Wonshik time". It's not his fault that the studio warps time and space, though! How can they blame him? He's being productive. Gugudan's songs don't produce themselves - not to mention personal mixtapes, experiments, songs for other labels, and, of course, songs for them. Plus there was that Vlive he did, too.

 

Wonshik sheds his coat and pink scarf, fiddling with the cuffs of his flamboyant corgi sweater s he thinks. What exactly did I spend all that time doing? He tries to retrace his steps. The Vlive had been, like, an hour if that. Then there was that one song that was bugging him, and he'd spent probably an hour looking for a particular synth snare sound sample... So maybe spending over an hour painstakingly trying to curate a single sound isn't the best way to spend time - but it's necessary!

 

"Whatever," He mutters to himself. It doesn't really matter anyways. He's a bit too wired to sleep, but he can probably zone out to some music in bed and call it a night. Surely, his entrance hasn't stirred anyone. Just the thought of breaking his promise to Taekwoon terrifies him mildly. He knows it's silly given that he's over a hundred eighty centimeters and sixty-five kilos of muscle. Stupid as it is, it doesn't make an angry Taekwoon any less terrifying. There are few things more fear inspiring than an angry dad.

 

"Have fun in the studio?" A lilting voice calls out from the dark kitchen.

 

Wonshik freezes when faced with one of those things. Up there with scorpions, losing his dog, and being maimed by rusty spoons, there's one more thing that terrifies him more than Taekwoon.

 

Hakyeon.

 

Wonshik takes another step in, eye shooting to the initially unseen silhouette in the dim kitchen. He bites his lip nervously and freezes - like Hakyeon's a dinosaur and he won't be able to detect him if he's not moving.

 

"You know I'm working," Wonshik responds sheepishly. He take sa few mroe steps in, standing near the kitchen. Up close, he can see the barely there night light catch the side of Hakyeon's silhouette. The rapper can just barely make out the other's features: his prettily sculpted jawline and long, slender torso.

 

"How productive can you be when you sleep two hours a night?" Hakyeon huffs exasperatedly.

 

"I- I'm productive," Wonshik answers weakly. He neglects to mention his hour long journey to find the proper synth snare.

 

"Mhm," Hakyeon doesn't buy it for a second.

 

"What are you doing up?" Wonshik counters back. He knows he's playing with fire, but can't help it. He doesn't want to go down without a fight.

 

For a few instants, Hakyeon says nothing. Only the low hum of the air conditioning and electronics fills the apartment. Each second creeps by slower than the last, doing nothing to soothe Wonshik's growing anxiety. It knots up in his chest as he waits for the inevitable meltdown.

 

"I was thirsty," Hakyeon replies coolly - too coolly.

 

"Well..." Wonshik glances toward the sink, "Did you get a cup of water?"

 

Hakyeon buries his face in his palm, letting out a loud groan. Wonshik's not sure why he's being like this until he feels a sudden force jerk him out of the kitchen. Without warning, Hakyeon had grabbed the collar of his beloved sweater, yanking him down the hall toward the bedrooms.

 

"Oh," Wonshik nods as realization washes over him, "Oh, thirsty, like-"

 

"Shut up," Hakyeon cuts him off brusquely. It's dark, but Wonshik knows the route down the hall like the back of his hand. He can (and has) do the walk to Hakyeon's room blindfolded. Before he knows it, he's stumbling over the clothes on his hyung's floor and falling onto his bed. The older one straddles him, his eyes looking darker than ever in the dim lamplight.

 

Hakyeon doesn't waste time. He's been kept waiting - something he hates. Wonshik wonders if he'd forgotten about a dick appointment or something. It's not like they actually ever planned these things; they just happen. At least,  _ he  _ doesn't plan them. Maybe Hakyeon does, and he'd never realized. While he'd love to pore over his past hookups with his senior, his brain ceases functioning when the other dives down to his neck. Impatient indeed.

 

"Shit-" Wonshik hisses, body immediately seizing in surprise. Hakyeon nips lightly. He rakes his teeth across the tender skin but doesn't do much else. There's no piercing or biting. At least, not yet.

 

"You need to be more responsible," Hakyeon mutters as his lips amble up Wonshik's jawline. Typical. Even when he's got the other pinned to his bed he's lecturing. "You know people die of sleep deprivation."

 

"I could be sleeping right now, technically-" Wonshik's rebuttal is cut off by soft, ample lips on his. While he'd like to make his case more, Wonshik can't really argue with Hakyeon's lips on his. Literally. He would sound ridiculous if he tried to talk. Warmth floods Wonshik, flushing his cheeks and lapping down his body. His glasses fall askew as he returns the other's lips fervently. The rapper licks and laps and the other's lips with eagerness, asking for permission.

 

Usually, Hakyeon's a bit more finicky. He likes to tease a lot and drag Wonshik along. Apparently, that night's not usual. His careful patience is nowhere to be found. Instead, he jams his own tongue between Wonshik's lips unexpectedly. The younger gasps at the surprise. It's by no means unwelcome, of course. He loops his arms around Hakyeon, pulling his senior closer, parting his lips to let the other do what he wants. The soft smacking of their lips fills the room, along with a few breathy little noises from Wonshik. All the while Hakyeon remains steadfast on top of him, in control. Hakyeon grinds his hips down roughly, making another wave of tingles echo across Wonshik's skin.

 

"Mn- Fuck," Wonshik whispers on top of the other's lips. He can feel the other smile on top of him before he moves those supple lips downward again. Hakyeon wanders at a lackadaisical pace, grinding as his lips go across Wonshik's cheek, down his jaw and toward his neck.

 

Wonshik can feel the fire growing in his gut; it makes him think about the other things aside from sleep and food that he'd neglected in favor of studio time. Now it's his turn to be impatient. He bucks up into Hakyeon as if to ask him to hasten the process. Hakyeon - as he always does - totally ignores Wonshik's wishes, instead moving down the other's body.

 

"Cute sweater," Hakyeon comments softly. He dips his hands beneath the hem of the bright knit, and they leave little trails of sparks as the move up. Wonshik shudders, arching into the touch eagerly. Fuck, that's good. He can't help thinking that he should probably get off more. Maybe then the simplest touch from his hyung wouldn't set his body aflame.

 

Luckily, Hakyeon seems just as eager as Wonshik. The younger can feel the other's hard-on brush against his. The friction is delicious but it's far from enough.

 

Hakyeon, in spite of his hard-on, continues to take his time. He moves further down the other's body, sliding the pink sweater up past his nipples.

 

"H-hah!" Wonshik jolts as the other dives down to suck on a nipple. His tongue draws circles and flicks at the nib until it's perky and aching; then, he gives the other the same treatment. The sweet sting of teeth and tongue against one of his sensitive spots sends prickling heat streaming to Wonshik's crotch. "F-fuck-"

 

"Shh!" Hakyeon hushes him suddenly. He whispers, "Some people in this apartment actually sleep."

 

Wonshik obediently presses his lips together. He decides not to argue - even though, realistically, half the dorm is probably still up. That's if they're even home. He wriggles under the other's ministrations as lips and tongue lazily lap down his body. At this point, his hard-on is straining uncomfortably against his pants and boxers. The friction beneath them stopped being arousing and is now just plain annoying. He wants more. Needs more - and he doesn't hesitate to ask. Dissuaded from being verbal, Wonshik spreads his legs and arches more into the other's touch.

 

"Fucking needy," Hakyeon whispers against Wonshik's belly. He continues kissing down until reaching the button of the other's jeans. Wonshik thinks it's sort of unfair that Hakyeon gets to talk and he can't - but he can't really complain.

 

Hakyeon pops the button of Wonshik's jeans and pulls them down. He hops off of the other to give him space to shed them completely, leaving only his boxers. In the meanwhile, Hakyeon had stripped down to boxers himself. Wonshik sits up slightly, fingers hooked beneath the edge of his sweater - but he's cut off suddenly.

 

"Keep the sweater," His senior instructs. "It's cute."

 

Wonshik nibbles on his lip. He sees disaster heading toward him from kilometers away. He just knows that he'll ruin this sweater, but... If Hakyeon likes the sweater, the sweater stays. He can always buy another one. Never mind that he'll probably eternally associate the sight of the loud garment with sex. On second thought, maybe he won't buy another one. Before he can continue musing his next sweater purchase, Hakyeon yanks down his boxers.

 

"Hh-ah- Fff-" Wonshik gasps, nearly breaking the "be quiet" rule that had been set out. Hakyeon's mouth on the tip of his cock his so warm and wet, he hadn't been prepared in the slightest. He squirms as the other sucks on the head almost lazily. "H-hyung- fuck-"

 

Hakyeon pulls off with a wet smacking noise, huffing, "What did I tell you about talking?"

 

"But hyung-"

 

A hand shoots up to pinch Wonshik's nose shut, cutting the younger off completely. Wonshik's entire face scrunches and he writhes for a second, struggling to get the other's fingers off of his nose. When Hakyeon finally gives, the message is sent loud and clear. Wonshik decides not to be mouthy. Precome is starting to pool at the base of his cock, and he doesn't want to get blue balled because of his fat mouth.

 

"Good," Hakyeon purrs. He shuffles toward his bedside table for a minute, grabbing stuff from the bedside table's drawer before returning. The crinkling of the aluminum condom wrapper is unmistakable, along with the snapping sound of the lube bottle. "Now remember. be. Quiet."

 

"Mhm," Wonshik murmurs mutedly. He spreads his legs more, knowing damn well what happens next. "M-mmn..." The groan leaves his throat before he can stop it as the other takes his cock between his lips once more. The leader's lubed fingers feel a bit cool around his entrance, but they warm up quick.

 

Hakyeon teases ever so slightly, massaging circles around the pink ring of muscle. He runs his fingers up, pressing against Wonshik's perineum just enough to milk out another groan. His head bobs lazily on top of Wonshik's leaking cock, pressing his tongue against the long vein running up the shaft.

 

"Hyung," The younger makes sure to whisper quietly, "Hyung come on." His entire body tenses as sizzling heat runs down the head of his cock and pools in his gut. The pressure is mounting faster than he'd like. He wants to enjoy this, to savor it, to get sucked and fingered and fucked.

 

Hakyeon responds by sinking down even further onto Wonshik's cock.

 

"M-mn- Hyung," It's starting to flare up dangerously, it's too much, too soon. Hakyeon's mouth is wet and hot, and the way he hollows his cheeks makes the tender, warm walls close around his cock in such a deliciously satisfying way. "F-fuck, you're getting me close." He tries to whisper - it sounds more like a hiss. Fuck, is this my punishment? He wonders. Is this gonna be it? He can't complain too much, he supposes. If his "punishment" for staying up too late is getting head, well, there are certainly worse things in existence. Still, knowing what he can be getting, it makes him bitter.

 

The leader refuses to give even a little bit of mercy. He teases Wonshik's entrance with one hand while the other reaches up to tweak a swollen nipple. Wonshik feels powerless, wiggling and writhing under the other's ministrations. His toes curl, and the edges of his vision start smudging and swimming. Fuck. He's close. Very, very close. The pressure in his stomach is boiling at this point. Each bubble of pleasure rises to the surface, threatening to pop, to overflow completely. He holds it at bay, fumbling for words.

 

"Hyung, f-fuck, I'm so close-"

 

"Mhm," Hakyeon hums with disinterest. He focuses on taking as much of Wonshik as possible all the while he refuses to even put a single finger inside of him. It's frustrating, but so much pressure has built up that the younger can't even fight it much.

 

"Ff-ff- Ah!" Wonshik's body clenches and seizes. He's done for. White light blinds him as the coiled heat in his stomach spills out. “H-hyung- mmf.” Hakyeon lifts off of the other’s cock and leans forward to clamp a hand over his mouth. Wonshik concedes that it’s a good call on his part, because he’s too far gone to really mute himself. His body spasms, and spurts of come splash across his over abdomen and stomach. His chest heaves as he struggles to catch his breath, and Hakyeon finally takes his hand off of the other’s mouth.

 

“Quiet,” Hakyeon whispers again. 

 

Wonshik’s brain is still scrambled, so he doesn’t even bother trying to answer. He registers the sensation of the other spreading his legs more and nestling himself between them. That’s when a lubed finger finally goes in. Wonshik gasps at the sudden sensation. His hole twitches around the sudden intrusion, and his entire body stutters as he feels the other rooting around inside of him. 

 

“H-h-hyung,” Wonshik gasps breathily. “Hyung, can you wait-”

 

“Quiet,” Hakyeon growls, jabbing his finger purposefully into Wonshik’s sweet spot.

 

Light flashes in Wonshik’s vision again, and he tenses up for a second. Too much. Too soon. His cock is still boneless, and come is starting to dry on his gut. Yet, typically caring Hakyeon seems content to ignore him completely. He adds a second lubed finger, scissoring in quickly.

 

Wonshik’s face scrunches and he grits his teeth. He’s not sure what he’s feeling. Pleasure? Pain? It’s something in between. Being given no time to recover, he’s still sensitive. Every little brush against his prostate rings across his body intensely, the slightest echo of pain outlining each wave. This, he realizes, is his punishment. This is what happens when he stays out too late. 

 

When a third finger goes in, Wonshik spreads his legs even more to take them. Shockingly enough, he feels stirring in his gut once more. He’s still exhausted, futilely gripping at the sheets or the cuffs of his (probably come stained) sweater as he lets Hakyeon do whatever he wants. The only break is the brief pause where he hears the tearing of the condom wrapper. Wonshik shudders in anticipation as the other lines his head up with his stretched entrance.

 

“This sweater really is cute,” Hakyeon whispers, a smirk on his lips. His gaze is dark and heavy, dripping with greedy lust. “I saw your little Vlive,” He just barely pushes the head of his cock against Wonshik’s entrance - just enough to remind him that he’s there. “You were practically begging to be wrecked. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how cute you look? Fuck- I saw you and all I could think about was spreading you open like this.”

 

Wonshik doesn’t know how to respond. He’s fairly certain he’s not supposed to anyways. Blush stings his cheeks, and he can’t maintain eye contact, suddenly feeling bashful. Obviously, Hakyeon sees him sexually. It’s not like that’s ever been something he questioned - at least not since the first few times they’d hooked up. Still, it’s not like Hakyeon had ever explicitly talked about it with, like, words. He may give compliments here and there, but never any so… Explicit. So hungry and unapologetically lewd. Something about it makes a shiver run down Wonshik’s spine. A dull sensation of pleasure pangs in his gut, and he wonders if it’s his cock waking up again. Fuck, he’s going to have trouble moving at this rate.

 

“A-ahh!” Wonshik yelps as Hakyeon finally breaches him. He just pushes the head in, a loud groan falling out of his dropped jaw.

 

“Fuck,” Is all Hakyeon says. He gives Wonshik some time to adjust before pushing in further and further. Wonshik bites down on his lip all the while, very distinctly remembering Hakyeon’s instruction: be quiet. His brows knit together and his eyes squeeze shut as he tries to bear the sensation of being stretched open - all the while trying to remain quiet. 

 

Suddenly, a hand wraps around the younger’s cock. His eyes blow wide open as Hakyeon starts tugging at it, willing it back to hardness. Lightning strikes Wonshik, rattling his spine and igniting a series of sparks beneath his skin. He’s still sensitive, and once again the line between bliss and pain is smudged. 

  
“Ff-f-” He clamps a hand over his mouth - the other one reaching to grip the sheets in a vice. Unfortunately, his hand doesn’t do much to stop the guttural moans gushing out of his throat. Especially when Hakyeon starts moving. 

 

“Shit- How are you this tight- fuck,” Hakyeon curses under his breath. His brows furrow in concentration as he moves slowly but deliberately. 

  
Wonshik can’t really answer. Removing his hand means unleashing the full brunt of almost primal noises trying to escape his lungs. He’s not sure how he’d answer anyway. So maybe he’s forgotten even masterbation in his studio binge. He’s busy! So what!

 

Hakyeon starts moving faster, jerking Wonshik off until his cock starts coming back to life. Wonshik can feel his legs quiver and twitch. Even though he’d just come a ton, apparently his body is ready (or at least willing) for more. Hakyeon eases into a steady rhythm. He fucks into Wonshik roughly and deliberately. Angling his hips up deliberately, he drives his head into Wonshik’s prostate with almost frightening precision. In combination with his barely recovered cock being stroked, it makes for a literally dizzying combination of sensations.

  
Wonshik feels like he’s floating. It’s excruciating yet smeared - like he’s been dipped in a lava bath or something. The only thing he can really do is stifle his groans, but even that is starting to waver. His hand feels limp like putty with each shock administered to his system. His cock almost stings with the tingling sensation of stimulation, and Hakyeon pounds him mercilessly. 

 

It’s so damn much so fast. Wonshik feels pressure ballooning in his gut. This soon? He wonders if he even can come again. He still feels so boneless from the last time, just barely holding onto consciousness as Hakyeon milks his prostate for barely muffled mewls and moans. The sounds echoing in the room are lewd to say the least: the rapidfire sound of flesh smacking against flesh, muttered curses from Hakyeon and whines leaking out from between Wonshik’s fingers, slick fingers working Wonshik’s hard cock. It sounds so loud in Wonshik’s ears, he’s pretty sure that Hakyeon’s whole “be quiet” thing has gone to shit. 

 

Wonshik’s back arches and his eyes roll back as heat lashes at him. He’s close again, and he can already anticipate that this time will be harder to handle than the last. His cock throbs in Hakyeon’s grip, the trail of precome drooling down the shaft in thick, sticky ropes.

 

“Fuck,” Hakyeon hisses, “You’re so cute like this. All spread open and fucked up for me. You ready to come again?” He rolls his hips strategically, hitting Wonshik’s prostate more purposefully.

 

Wonshik’s eyes squeeze just. He feels his body quake. Just a bit more and he’s done for, this he knows. His eyes roll back, and his back arches. Reflexively, the hand that had been cover his mouth shoots to the sheets, holding on for dear life. In spite of his state of desiccation, he still remembers Hakyeon’s sharp voice all too well: “be quiet”. Not wanting to earn more punishment, he panickedly takes a mouthful of his sweater’s collar. He bites down on it hard on the pink knit, praying that biting it is enough to keep him (relatively) quiet. 

 

Sweltering, white hot pleasure rips through Wonshik like claws raking across tender flesh. It takes every ounce of determination he possesses not to scream. It’s so, so much, so fast, so quickly after he’d already come. His hands clasp and unclasp the sheets as his hips jerk and stutter, his abused hole quivering around Hakyeon’s cock. He vaguely registers the sensation of more hot liquid dripping down his abdomen, but not much. The intense fireworks ignite in waves, rendering him practically brain dead for the duration of his orgasm.

 

Wonshik’s chest heaves as he attempts to catch his breath, but Hakyeon doesn’t let him. He keeps stroking his cock, even though he’s spent. At this point it’s so sensitive it genuinely pains him. The shock of stimulation to his overly sensitive cock makes Wonshik shudder and wince.

 

“H-hyung- Stop- stop-” He whines breathlessly. It feels so profoundly strange and wrong, like pleasure is stabbing him. When Hakyeon manages to milk out every last bit of come possible, he slows his pace.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Hakyeon coos huskily.

 

“Ffuh- It- it hurts, shit-” Wonshik shivers from the ministration. “Too sensitive- Hyung, please-” He can’t even form a coherent sentence. 

 

“Come home earlier next time,” Hakyeon warns, “Or else I won’t stop.” With that, he lets Wonshik’s cock go, gripping his hips. 

 

Throwing his head back, Hakyeon loses himself in the other, thrusting erratically as he reaches his own end. He buries himself in deep as his cock spasms. 

 

“Fuck,” The leader groans as he comes. His jaw drops and he pants from exhaustion, staying stationary for a few minutes as he collects himself.

 

Wonshik feels like he’s only half alive. When Hakyeon finally unsheaths himself, the younger feels about ten degrees colder and twenty times more disgusting than he’d been when he’d been thrown onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, Wonshik gives himself a look. 

 

“My sweater…” He frowns. He really liked this sweater. Now it looks like a Jackson Pollock painting. Poor Mr. Fox got a facial.

 

“I’ll buy you another one,” Hakyeon offers. Wonshik hadn’t even noticed that the other had gotten up. 

 

“You better,” Wonshik pouts. He’s still sad. Even if it’s the same exact sweater it won’t be _ the same _ . 

 

“That’s what you get for being a jackass and staying out too late,” Hakyeon transitions back into lecture mode seamlessly. 

 

“Wh- Come on! That’s not fair!” Wonshik groans. He’s still covered in come and feels more disgusting by the second.

 

“What’s not fair,” Hakyeon replies as he joins Wonshik’s side on the bed, “Is you looking this damn good in this hideous fucking sweater.”

 

“Wh- This sweater’s awesome!” The younger protests. 

 

“This sweater is a come rag.”

 

“It is now because someone decided to tarnish it!”

 

“I’m not the one who came all over it.”

 

“You told me to keep it on!”

 

A muffled voice from the other side of the wall echoes in, “Would both of you shut the fuck up!? Some people are trying to sleep!” Hongbin’s voice comes in through the wall, muffled.

 

“Who the fuck is yelling?!” Another voice comes through the opposite wall - Taekwoon. “It’s five in the morning you fucks.”

 

Wonshik cuts in quietly, asking his hyung, “Can I get, like, a-” He looks down at his stomach, “A- a towel or-”

 

“Who’s fucking who?!” Hongbin hollers from his room. 

 

“What?!” Taekwoon’s voice echoes through the wall.

 

“Who’s. Fucking. Whom?!”

 

“What about a tomb?!”

 

Hakyeon pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head, “I think they’ll be at this for awhile-”

 

Hongbin hollers again,“I said: whom is fucking? Who?”

 

“Who’s fucking?!” Taekwoon yells back.

 

“I think we can just- just sneak to the shower,” Wonshik mutters.

 

“That’s what I’m asking!” Hongbin shouts.

 

Wonshik wipes the bulk of his stomach with his sweater, further mourning the loss of a perfectly good sweater. He follows Hakyeon, and the two slink toward the bathroom, praying that nobody finds out they’re the ones who incited the dorm shouting match.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> // None of the person(s) or brand(s) in this piece belong to me.
> 
> Inspired by [this look](https://www.vlive.tv/video/105461) and Lady Prussia.


End file.
